


Cock-Blocker

by hgiel



Category: H.O.T, JTL, K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hgiel/pseuds/hgiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>H.O.T are in China and Jae Won wants to room with Tony and Woo Hyuk...and maybe more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cock-Blocker

H.O.T were in the magical land of China where people could fly and bootleggers ran free. They were near the end of their visit and more then ready to return to Korea, the not so magical land where gang fights were more predictable than death and taxes. They were at a new hotel, ready to bed down for the night.  
“We have two rooms for you guys. Two beds each, who wants to sleep on the floor?” H.O.T’s manager asked.  
“Jae Won.” Everyone but Jae Won volunteered.  
“It’s settled then.” Said their manager. He handed Jae Won his own bags to carry. “Let’s head in so we can get an early start.”  
Kang Ta rushed for the door. “I get top.”  
“They aren’t bunk beds, Kang Ta.” Hee Jun called.  
“I wasn’t talking about bunk beds.” Kang Ta corrected him.  
Hee Jun took off behind him at a dead run.

Tony waited inside the bathroom with his ear plastered against the door. It was hard to hear anything at all, considering he had the shower going. Before long, he heard the door open and counted to ten before bursting through the door, naked.  
“Oh, I forgot my shampoo, how silly of me.” He laughed, then stopped in his tracks, seeing Jae Won standing where he thought Woo Hyuk would be. “Why are you here?” He snapped.  
“I’m sleeping in here.” Jae Won told him.  
Tony took a deep breath. “But wouldn’t you rather sleep in with Hee Jun and Kang Ta? They’ll take really good care of you I’m sure, wouldn’t you like to sleep there, hm?” He asked sweetly.  
“No.” Jae Won shrugged.  
“Jae Won, go to Hee Jun and Kang Ta’s room.” Tony said firmly.  
Just then, the door opened and Woo Hyuk came inside. He stopped once he got a look at Jae Won and naked Tony standing there. His eye brows slowly raised.  
“This is nothing.” Tony said quickly. “Jae Won was just leaving.”  
“Please don’t make me sleep in Hee Jun and Kang Ta’s room.” Jae Won pleaded.  
“This is a game we play.” Tony told Woo Hyuk as he pushed Jae Won from the room. “The opposite game.”  
“Then I do want to go!” Jae Won squeaked. “And I don’t love you, you aren’t my best friend. You aren’t the only one that has ever been nice to me and this isn’t breaking my heart right now. I don’t want to kill myself.”  
Tony slammed the door in his face.

Tony silently watched Woo Hyuk on the bed next to his, re-packing his bag for the plane. He was totally oblivious to the fact that Tony was even there.  
“Oh~” Tony yawned dramatically, stretching. “Look at my shirt, it must have shrunk!” He said, looking down at his exposed stomach. “I should just take it off.” Woo Hyuk glanced at him then and he quickly took the shirt off.  
Should I go for the pants? Tony thought, but the door opened and Jae Won stumbled in, looking shell shocked.  
“The things I’ve seen tonight...” He was muttering.  
“Jae Won!” Tony whined. “I thought you were sleeping in Hee Jun and Kang Ta’s room!”  
Jae Won shivered head to toe. “Don’t make me go back.” He begged. “I didn’t even know those things were possible...”  
“Just sleep here.” Woo Hyuk muttered, his head still in his bag.  
Tony saw red. “Jae Won, I’m hungry. Go get me a snack before you go to sleep, okay?”  
“Okay.”  
Tony reached under the bed for his bag and pulled out his wallet. “This is all I have.” He said, handing Jae Won a $100. “You’ll have to go to a gas station and break it.”  
Jae Won looked at it and then back at him blankly.  
Tony shooed him off.

It was a half hour and no progress with Woo Hyuk later that Tony thought of a genius plan, unfortunately that’s when there was a knock at his door.  
It was a police officer.  
“Is this yours?” He asked, holding Jae Won by the scrap of his neck. “We found him outside propositioning a hooker.”  
“I was making change.” Jae Won explained.  
“And why was her hand down your pants?” The officer asked him.  
“I’m not from this country.” Jae Won admitted. “I thought, you know, when in Rome.”  
“Just come in.” Tony sighed.  
As soon as the door was closed, Tony maneuvered Jae Won to the bathroom.  
“You smell terrible Jae Won, go take a shower.” Tony said before shoving him inside and slammed the door. He took a chair and wedged it under the handle. As soon as Tony was sure Jae Won was stuck he casually went back to bed and played with the remote.  
And ordered some porn.  
“Oh no!” He said, holding his hands to his cheeks to cover a fake blush. “I accidentally ordered some porn...I guess since they are going to charge me anyway we should watch it.”  
When Woo Hyuk didn’t answer he turned to find he was listening to his mp3 player with his eyes closed.  
“For the love of-“ Tony muttered, but was cut off by Jae Won.  
“Oh no...” Jae Won cried from the bathroom and Tony looked to find water pouring from under the door.  
Tony rushed to the door, pulled the chair he had placed in front of it to the side and opened it to find Jae Won staring back at him. He was still fully clothed but the shower and sink were going, flooding the bathroom.  
“What happened?” Tony asked slowly, trying to control his anger.  
“I really couldn’t tell you.” Jae Won admitted.  
Tony turned the water off in a huff and dragged Jae Won outside the hotel room to talk to him in private.  
“Jae Won.” He said firmly, getting his full attention. “Don’t you see that I’m trying to get laid?”  
Jae Won’s eyes widened a little but he was silent.  
“I wanted to be alone with Woo Hyuk tonight!” Tony explained. “I’ve been trying to get him to notice me this whole trip and either he’s busy, or I’m busy, or YOU are ruining it. Jae Won, please, leave me alone...Please.” He pleaded.  
Jae Won hung his head, though Tony could see his face clearly since he was as tall as a red wood. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know I was upsetting you.” Jae Won said softly. “I just wanted to spend time with you. You are my best friend Tony...You have always been kind to me, noticed me, helped me when I needed it. I thought you liked me too.”  
Tony swallowed hard. Jae Won was breaking his heart. Tony had always tried to be good to him, Jae Won was the baby and very much acted like it...And Tony was so ready to throw him to the dogs, but that was putting it nicely considering he sent him to Hee Jun and Kang Ta’s room.  
“You know...Jae Won, I’m sorry.” Tony apologized. “I don’t need Woo Hyuk, he’s ignored me this whole trip. Why don’t I get my jacket and you and I can go for a walk, maybe get something to eat? We could celebrate our last night in China together, okay?”  
“I would love that.” Jae Won all but whispered, his eyes glistening.  
Tony popped back inside for his jacket but found Woo Hyuk sitting on the edge of his bed, as if he was expecting him.  
“So, are we going to have sex or not?” He asked.  
Tony popped his head outside. “Sorry Jae Won, I changed my mind.” And slammed the door on him.


End file.
